


Another year older

by switchfault



Series: NaNoWriMo 2015 one-shots [7]
Category: F. T. Island
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchfault/pseuds/switchfault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Minhwan's birthday, and Seunghyun comes over to celebrate it with alcohol and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another year older

When there's a series of knocks on his door, Minhwan is thoroughly unsurprised, despite how late it is. It's even less of a surprise when he opens the door to find Seunghyun standing there, dumb smile on his face and a bottle in each hand.

"Happy birthday!" He half stumbles forwards and crashes against Minhwan, threatening to send them both flying. Apparently he's been celebrating on his own for a while already.

Minhwan rolls his eyes, but he's grinning too, hooking an arm around Seunghyun and dragging him inside, showing him down onto the couch before he hurts himself. "You do know it's past midnight, right? It's technically not my birthday anymore."

Seunghyun shakes his head and pulls Minhwan down again, all arms and legs, seeming to be everywhere at once. He's an affectionate drunk, something which they have all experienced more than once in the past. "No, it is, honest, look!" He holds up his watch, shaking his arm so much that Minhwan has to hold it still to be able to look at his watch.

When he realizes that Seunghyun has turned the clock back three hours, he can't help but laugh. Only Seunghyun.

Who looks entirely too pleased with himself as he twists one bottle open and takes several swigs from it. "Time to celebrate," he says brightly, and hands the bottle to Minhwan.

Well. Who is he to turn down a drink when it's literally handed to him? And it _is_ his birthday, after all.

Less than an hour later, one bottle is empty and they're halfway through the second one. Minhwan's head is buzzing, but it's a pleasant buzz, making him giggle every time Seunghyun says something stupid. Which is all the time, meaning that Minhwan is out of breath and leaning against Seunghyun, drumming his hands against Seunghyun's thigh to get him to stop talking.

All it does is make Seunghyun laugh and pull Minhwan closer. Unfortunately, with both of them tipsy and uncoordinated, there's no one to stop him from exaggerating the movement and before Minhwan knows what's happening, the world turns upside down and he's on the floor with Seunghyun on top of him. If he was breathless before, it's nothing compared to now, and he gives Seunghyun's shoulders a shove.

"Need air," he all but squeaks, half-heartedly struggling to get back up.

"Lemme give you some then," Seunghyun says and grins before he leans down and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Minhwan's lips.

If he had any breath left over, Minhwan would have laughed.

Instead he tangles his hands in Seunghyun's hair and drags him back because as nice as it feels, he doesn't want to die because Seunghyun has stupid ideas. "That's not how you do mouth-to-mouth," he croaks before gulping down air, something which is easier when Seunghyun isn't crushing him.

"I was trying to be romantic," Seunghyun says, sounding a little offended.

This time, it's possible for Minhwan to laugh, and he gives Seunghyun's hair another little tug just to hear him whine. "Attempting to kill me is romantic to you? Why do I even like you."

"Because I'm great."

Okay, he has a point. Seunghyun beams down at him and Minhwan rolls his eyes before pulling him down for another kiss, just as open-mouthed as before, but at least now he's not feeling like he's on the verge of passing out, which makes the whole thing a lot better. Seunghyun loves kissing even when sober, and when he's drunk he can do it for hours, leaving them both with sore lips the day after.

Minhwan never regrets it. 

The only downside of kissing where they are, is that the floor is hard and it gets too uncomfortable after a while, and he nudges Seunghyun again, somehow managing to drag them both back on their feet. 

"I was comfortable," Seunghyun whines, draped across Minhwan and clinging to him.

"Yeah, but I wasn't," Minhwan counters. "I know you'd be happy to sleep on the floor, but I'm too old for that now."

Seunghyun snorts and presses kisses to Minhwan's neck, sucking on the skin and making Minhwan shiver. "We're the same age."

"You weren't on the floor."

"Mmm, no, I was on you. I like being on you." Seunghyun's hands wander down Minhwan's sides and underneath his top, sliding over skin and Minhwan practically growls. It doesn't help that Seunghyun chooses that moment to bite his neck, right beneath his ear, where he knows Minhwan is sensitive, and really, this is all a ploy to make Minhwan lose his shit as quickly as possible.

It's definitely working, too.

Minhwan turns around and pulls Seunghyun in for another kiss, short but searing, nipping at Seunghyun's lips. "Bed. Now."

"Now who's not being romantic," Seunghyun says, but he happily lets himself get dragged along and pushed down on the bed, already squirming out of his clothes.

\--

"Happy birthday," Seunghyun mumbles with his mouth against Minhwan's skin. Moments later, he's asleep, breathing evening out.

Minhwan smiles and kisses his forehead, happy to settle down as well. As far as he's concerned, if every birthday ended like this, he would have one every damn week.


End file.
